2 Dreamlands, 2 Kirbys, 1 Threat!
by supermariofan14
Summary: Marx mreaged two dementions together. It up to both kirbys, and thair friends, to foil whatever he has in store. A x-over between games and anime, I dont own either form of kirby T to be safe. please review. take place after my previose story "TWO WORLDS OF DARKNESS"
1. two worlds meet!

I do not own Kirby in either anime, or game form

2 Dreamlands, 2 Kirbys, 1 Threat!

Prolog

Zero's POV:

It has been months since I was lifted of my curse, and I joined the starwarriors. And I'd never imagine my once greatest enemy, would become my trainer, and role model.

I was out on my first field mission that day. And since I was still in training, Kirby came with me, and Meta Knight decided to come as well. Basically Marx stolen a spell book from Dreamland Museum, and was chanting some sort of spell hiding on Popstar's moon.

"Ready to take him on Zero?" Kirby asked me as we stood face to face with him. "Ready as ever, Master Kirby." I answered him calling him "Master Kirby" out of respect. "Normally I'd love a good tussle, but my plans are just simply not ready yet." Marx said with a sinister smirk.

As he finished chanting the spell a black hole appeared behind us. we all tried to run from it's pull, but it was to strong. All three of us got pulled in and heard Marx's cackling and after that we all blacked out.

Chapter 1

Tiff's POV:

It was another peaceful day in Cappy Town, minus Dedede of course. Kirby and my little brother Tuff were playing tag, while I was catching up on my reading in the shade of a tree as I watched the two play.

Then suddenly all three of us heard a crash "What the…" me and Tuff said in unison and went to investigate. we found where the crash came from and it was Kirby!

Kirby was laying there out cold, his skin looked a lighter shade of pink, but I didn't pay attention to details as he began to wake up.

He got up, and looked around then faced us. "pardon me young cappys, but have you seen my friends anywhere?" Kirby asked. Me and Tuff were amazed that Kirby formed his first full sentence. "Kirby, you talk?" Tuff asked, still amazed. Kirby looked confused "how do you know my name? I don't belief I met you before." he responded. Now it was mine and Tuff's turn to be confused I tried to make an objection to his statement "Kirby, don't you remem…" "POYO!"

I was cut off, as I looked behind me, Kirby was catching up, but stopped when he saw the other Kirby with us. Both Kirbys looked at each other wide eyed and speechless. all four of us were dumbfounded, I didn't know what to think. _Two Kirby?, Is this one of Dedede's tricks again? What's going on?_


	2. Chapter 2 itroductions

CHAPTER 2

Game Kirby's POV:

I simply couldn't believe my eye. It was like looking in a mirror. I couldn't help but think Marx played a vital part in all this. I was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, it looked like the other three were doing the same, then I thought of the black hole me, Meta Knight, and Zero went through.

"It's possible that Marx, a foe of mine, created a portal to a parallel dimension, that me, and my friends got sucked into." I informed. The girl cappy responded "that seems logical."

"excuse me, but I didn't catch your names yet." I told just the two cappys, since I could already tell that the look-alike was this dimension's version of me. "sorry, I'm Tiff, and this is my younger brother Tuff." Tiff introduced them both.

"Another dimension, huh?" A heavy Spanish accent spoke out, making me jump. I turned around to find two MK facing me. "That explains the encounter I had not long ago." the other dimension Meta said, it was hard to tell which was talking because of the masks. It was nearly IMPOSEBLE to tell the difference between the two. The MKfrom my dimension noticed this, and turned his cape into his wings to ease the struggle.

"Did you see any signs of Zero?" I asked my dimension MK shook his head. "We should see Dedede about this." Tuff suggested, "the odds of him being any help is the same as his weight, FAT chance!" I responded. Both Tuff and the other me laughed at my comment, But Tiff and the others didn't find the situation funny "well we should do something." she said "I guess the king might know something useful." I admitted as all of us headed off to see King Dedede.


	3. Chapter 3 reuniting

Chapter 3

Game Kirby's POV:

I was the first one to enter the castle. as I entered I saw Dedede sitting on his thrown, watching television, paying no attention to my entry, _some king_ I thought to my self.

"Your Highness, a word." I said braking the silence. "not now ya pink pest, I… WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted as soon as he saw the other Kirby entered as well, his jaw practically hit the ground at the sight. soon the rest of the group came in, Tiff, and Tuff snickered seeing the King's reaction. Me and my world's MK stepped forward " long story short we're from a parallel universe." I explained to Dedede, he was unfrozen from his state of shock soon after.

"Another universe eh? just like those other two who crashed into my castle earlier." the King said "other two?" the MK from my world repeated in curiosity "yea one of them was an angel look-alike of Kirby…" "that's our friend Zero." I cut him off, then let him continue "and the other was some sort of fairy girl with pink hair with a red bow in it, and a red dress." "RIBBON!"I responded with a fearful tone.

"Are they both alright." Tuff asked _for Marx's sake, I hope so! _I thought to myself. "The angel is alright his wings slowed his fall. The fairy however took quite the landing, no major injuries, but enough to nock her out. She's in the infirmary now, Zero is keeping her company." Dedede explained.

I was really angered by this news. I grabbed Dedede by the white lace of his robe, and pulled him down so I could make I contact with him. As soon as he saw the anger in my eyes he gave a frightened look. "Lead the way." I said in a serious tone, he just simply gulped and obeyed.

Tiff's POV:

When we all went into the infirmary, we saw a fairy girl in the hospital bed. She was around my age, and her attire matched Dedede's description. And sitting in a chair by the side of the bed was a angle version of Kirby with red eyes, and a white body.

As soon as Zero heard us enter he turned to face all of us, and he half heartedly smiled. "she should regain conciseness anytime soon." he said. the other Kirby walked up to the bed and gently hugged her, shedding a few tears. She slowly started to wake up, and returned the hug. he then joyfully smiled. _how sweet._ I thought.

"What happened?" Zero ask curiously "I followed you guys on your mission. After you got sucked in to that black hole I tried to tackle that clown, but I got in it's pull myself." she explained. "That 'black hole' Marx created was actually a portal to a parallel universe." the other MK informed.

As soon as Marx's name was mentioned, Dedede's eyes widened. "You don't happen to know anything about this Marx guy, do you?" I asked him "what makes you say that?" he asked casually "your eyes grew to, for a normal person, the size of dinner plates." the other Kirby responded "I have nothing to hide." Dedede said proudly. "He's definitely hiding something, he would've noticed I make a glutton joke. We'll have to keep an eye on him tomorrow, right now we need our rest." Kirby said.

"Good idea." Dedede responded to the last part of what the other Kirby said, seemingly didn't pay attention to the rest. soon Waddle Doo entered the room "take these four to the nicest guest rooms we have." Dedede ordered Waddle Doo, he obeyed and took the four two there rooms.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

Chapter 4

Anime Dedede's POV:

Late that night while everyone was asleep, I was on my throne using the communication system I normally use to speak with Night Mare Enterprise. But the this time instead of that cheapskate costumer service, a silhouette of a short round figure with no arms, wearing some sort of jester hat appeared on the monitor. "Dedede, you better have a good reason for postponing our meeting to this late at night." he said angry.

"Yes there is Marx, what I hear is that you opened that portal that sent the other dimension Heroes here." I said in a angry tone. "I had no choice, to face them head on before our plan is fully developed is a risk we can not afford, why dose this create problems you?" he asked, defending his decision. "Your world's Kirby knows I'm hiding something, and if we are not careful with these meeting for now on, he'll find out about our partnership." I explained, annoyed that he didn't realize this sooner.

"I guess that dose form a predicament." he said, realizing he didn't think the choice he made fully. "There is good news however, my army has successfully colleted the forth super star, we are half way towards our goal." I announced shedding some light on the situation. "good, when we have all eight super stars, we can summon the NOVA and wish the pink mash mellows out of our hair for good!" he said, laughing maniacally soon after, soon I joined.

**Are** **Dedede and Marx working together? Or is Marx Just using Dedede to do his dirty work? And if so will Dedede be warned in time? Keep reading to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5 imposter

Chapter 5

Tuff's POV:

It has been a few Day's since the other Kirby and friends got here, and during that time it has been peaceful.

Me and both Kirbys left a box, with a red bow, and a card on Dedede's throne and hid behind one of the columns. "Are you sure this will work?" I asked the other Kirby since this was his idea. "trust me when he opens that box he'll get his _just desserts._ Shhh he's coming." he responded just as Dedede entered the throne room.

He took the card from the box "from a friend, enjoy." he said reading the card aloud. When he opened the box, the cream pie we set sprung up and splat Dedede in the face. All three of us were on the floor laughing.

Game Kirby's POV:

Before Dedede could give the rant of a life time, the castle doors flew open, and a angry mob of cappys entered, causing both MKs, Zero, Ribbon, and Tiff to enter the throne room and investigate. "What's going on?" the King asked, the mayor of Cappy Town stepped out of the crowd and explained. "For the past few nights some one has been stealing all the food in town." the rest of the mob turned there look towards me and the other Kirby "what makes you think one of us did it?" I asked.

Later at chief Bookem's office we all watched security footage of town square where we saw a silhouette of a figure that looked like me "I promise you neither of us did it, and we can prove it!" "how so?" the chief asked. "A stakeout." I responded.

That night the stakeout was set up. Me and Zero watched from a tree in the middle of town square, the rest of the group waited for the signal in the police station. We finally spotted the figure we seen in the footage. "NOW!" me, and Zero shouted, the chief jumped out and threw a net over the imposter, the rest of the group came out soon after.

Tiff shinned a flash light on the intruder. His body was completely black, and his eyes had a purple tint in them. "who are you?" I asked the intruder. "Allow me to properly introduce myself I am SHADOW KIRBY!" he responded. "Why are you trying to frame the both of us?" I asked he simply responded "you know too much about master Marx's plans as it is." "so Marx sent you, what is he planning?!" I ask angry. Shadow Kirby simply chuckled and responded "like I said, you know too much about his plan." after that he vanished.

"There is no way we can catch up to him." the other MK said "I beg to differ." I responded. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on angry thoughts. _the nerve of that guy, posing as a starwarrior who has only helped the universe. Not only that, but also posing as a mere infant who has done no harm to anyone in his life!_

It worked in a flash of light I have transformed into Kirby Soul. "Of Corse, by concentrating your anger you can transform in to your soul form at will." my world MK declared, I nodded in response and teleported the whole group to the top of castle Dedede, where Shadow Kirby was hiding.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, what is Marx planning?!" I demanded, he just responded in a menacing tone "if it's a battle you want, then who am I to disappoint?!"

**(A/N: read "TWO WORLDS OF DARKNESS" for more details on Kirby Soul.)**


	6. Chapter 6 the mole

Chapter 6

Game Kirby's POV:

"We do not wish to fight you, we just want you to tell us what you know about Marx's plan." I told Shadow Kirby, he just stared at me puzzled and responded "What do you mean 'we' we're fighting one on one." "Make that one on two!" Zero shouted as he stepped out of the crowed and stepped beside me. "Three!" my world's MK shouted and stepped beside me. "Four!" Ribbon shouted and stepped beside me. "Ok ok, I know when I am out numbered I'll tell you what I know." said Shadow Kirby in surrender

I changed back into my regular form and walked up to him. "Just tell us what you know, that's all." I told him in a calm tone. "ok, one: I was created by Marx's magic to act as a distraction. And two: he has a inside man, someone from this dimension. That's all I know." he explained.

"So he has a mole?" Tiff asked, I only shook my head sadly and responded, "more like he has a sucker." everybody from this dimension was confused "what do you mean?" Dedede asked. "I know Marx, he'll just use his 'partner' to do his dirty work for him." I answered. "How do you know all this?!" Dedede shouted. A long silence filled the area I was trying to work up the nerve to answer. "Because…, I also have fallen for his tricks." I answered recalling the vary time he tricked me.


	7. Chapter 7 the threat

Chapter 7

Anime Dedede's POV:

That night everyone else was sleeping, and Shadow Kirby was in the castle dungeon. I sat on my throne to have another video meeting with Marx. But this time, I was on to him, the other Kirby told the whole story about Marx.

"Dedede, did the plan work?" he said asking about Shadow Kirby, I knew if he found out I was on his case, he would just deny everything. "The two pest are on trial as we speak" I lied, he cackled in response "that's good, how is the progress with the super stars?" he asked. There was no story to make up I told the truth then " the eighth super star has been captured, we can now successfully summon the NOVA." I informed.

"Good, I just have one more favor, I need you to slide this note under the door to the guest room my world's Kirby is staying in. Until we meet again I bid you goodbye." he said ending the meeting, and in a flash a note written on a piece of paper appeared in front of me. I reluctantly obeyed his command and slipped the note under the door where the other Kirby was staying.

Game Kirby's POV:

I had trouble sleeping that night thinking about what Marx was planning, when I saw a piece of paper slide under my door. I walked over and picked up the note, and read it.

The note read this:

**Kirby I know where your hiding. A portal to my lair back in our dimension will appear in wisppy woods at sunrise where we shall meet for the final showdown. If you don't show up, then I'll destroy everyone you love and care for, starting with the fairy girl from Ripple Star.**

**- Marx**

I knew I had to come alone. So I left a note beside Ribbon's bed and whispered in her ear as she slept "good bye" and left for wisppy woods.


	8. Chapter 8 helping a friend

Chapter 8

Ribbon's POV:

As soon as Kirby left my room, I picked up the note he left and read it.

The note read this:

**My friends, I am afraid I cannot stay here. I must face off Marx alone. For your one safety, don't look for me. Just know that I am going alone to protect the people I love and care about.**

** -Kirby**

Later that night the rest of the Group was gathered near the other Kirby's house as I explained the the note. "Well what do we do?" Tiff asked open to suggestions. A uneasy silence filled the air.

Finally Zero broke the silence "I don't know about all of you but I'm not gonna just sit around while he risk his life. He helped me once, even when it seemed hopeless, this is my chance to repay my internal dept. and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I simply shook my head and responded " who said anything about stopping you?" the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"But where is he going?" Tuff ask, almost immediately Dedede responded holding another note in his hand "I think I can help with that." He handed us the note that was from Marx, "well, we know where he's headed, lets go!" I shouted as we all left for whispy woods.


	9. Chapter 9 not the only Dedede

Chapter 9

Game Kirby's POV:

When I entered the portal, I noticed the rest of the group following close behind. "Guys, what are you doing?! If Marx gets you, who knows what he'll do to you." I said in a panicked tone, Dedede quickly responded "your not in this alone. Plus I want to flatten the royal fool for using me as a chess piece."

Soon after he finished his sentience, Marx appeared and gave a cackle. "I normally would be be hurt by that comment if.." Marx said leaving the rest of us confused. "If what?" the other MK asked allowing Marx to finish "if you weren't the only Dedede I have formed an alliance with." he finished as my world's Dedede emerged from the shadows. "Hello Kirby." he said with a sinister grin, the rest of the group gasped.

" What are you doing working for Marx, Dedede?!" I demanded he simply chuckled and responded. "Let me explain. In exchange for lending Marx my army, I get a chance at your head for my previous defeats! Needless to say, it was an offer I couldn't refuse." soon after he finished we both charged at each other, and the battle was on.


	10. Chapter 10 The Wish

Chapter 10

Game MK's POV:

Nothing can be done at this point, all the rest of us can do is watch in horror, and see how the battle turns out. With every swing Dedede swung with his hammer, Kirby dogged with ease. Unfortunately Dedede was able to pin Kirby down with his bare hands, and charged his swing for the final blow.

"Any last words, Kirby?" he said Kirby gave a smirk "yes, NOW!" he shouted and Dedede swung, but he redirected his swing at Marx who was watching a few feet away.

"OW! What is the meaning of this Dedede?!" he shouted, Kirby got up as if the battle never happened and explained. "Your not the only one with an inside man Marx." he said with a smirk. Every one else, including Marx was in disbelief. _Of course Kirby planed ahead, how_ _could_ _I have missed it?_ I thought to myself.

Marx cackled and responded "very clever I'll give you that, but I am still able to summon the NOVA."

Game Kirby's POV:

I tried to stop him but it was to late, Marx had summoned the NOVA. "I wish I had the power to takeover BOTH PLANET POPSTARS!" he shouted as the yellow wings grew and flew away.


	11. Chapter 11 the souls

Chapter 11

Game Kirby's POV:

He was getting away I Knew There was one way I could catch up. I closed my eyes, and concentrated all my anger towards Marx. _That no good lying, manipulative jerk. And the worst part, he doesn't care who's lives or how many of them he destroys! He is nothing more then a heartless monster! _It worked, in a flash of light I've become Kirby Soul

"I'm coming with you." Ribbon called out, I just shook my head "go find shelter." I said not wanting to put the rest of the group at risk especially Ribbon.

"Kirby don't be ridicules, I helped you in combat before." she said continuing the argument. " Marx is unpredictable, my life should be the only one at risk." I said still not looking away from the direction Marx flew, Ribbon wouldn't give in. "And what do you hope to accomplish from all this?" she asked in a annoyed tone I gave out a sigh and responded "I'm doing this to protect the ones I love…" I finally turned and looked her in the eyes "… I'm doing this to protect you."

She finally nodded her head slightly in response and I gave her a gentle hug mindful of the new found strength of my soul form, she returned the hug. As soon as she let go I flew off in the direction Marx went and caught up to him in no time.

"Well, well, it appears you have learned new skills since we last met as well. But you forgot one simple fact" Marx said "and that might be?" I asked in a annoyed tone. He gave a mischievous grin "**your not the only one who has mastered the arts of the soul form!**" he shouted as he transformed into **his** soul form in a flash of light.


	12. Chapter 12 victorys and goodbyes

Chapter 12

Game Kirby's POV:

The battle was on, we both faced each other with our strongest attacks. Marx was ready to deliver the final blow, but then a shot of light from behind hit Marx in the back. "OW!" he shouted.

We both turned to see the other me floating close by with the starrod in his hand. " I'm not sure about you, but I suggest we combined the strengths of both our choices in weaponry to give to final blow." I suggested, the other me nodded in agreement. We both shot a powerful blast of light at Marx causing him to reduce to dust "this isn't over hero of the stars! I'll be back for my vengeance, just wait!" he shouted as he disintegrated.

Tiff's POV:

When both Kirbys returned and the other Kirby returned to normal. A award ceremony was held at the other Dedede's castle that night.

"rarely have I seen…" the other Dedede started his speech in front of his dreamland. "a soul as brave or as devoted to his duty as a hero as these two." he said motioning his arm to the two Kirbys as he gave them both gold medals "these medals is so both universes know the bravery you have shown for your home planets of Popstar." he added.

"And as for you Zero…" the other MK started as Zero stepped up "due to your display of bravery, and loyalty to your trainer and the rest of the world in time of need, me and Kirby have both decided that you have officially completed your training. You are now a full starwarrior"

After the ceremony was over, the portal back to our world opened up and it was time to say goodbye. "Until we meet again this is farewell." our world's MK said "you all shall be missed terribly. But remember that the starwarriors shall watch over us, even is we are worlds apart." the other Kirby said as me, Tuff , our worlds Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kirby stepped through the portal and returned home.

The End


End file.
